Whose Hand is That!
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: My take on the beginning dialogue in Secrets of the Masters. You don't really need to see it to get what happens here. But you should anyway. K plus for slight suggestive actions
1. Before

**Author note: I own nothing! This is ****back story from Secrets of the Masters, because some dialogue at the beginning made me really think. I mean REALLY think.**

* * *

_***Whose Hand is That?***_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Tigress awakened to the sound of someone rapping at her door. Jumping out of bed into an offensive stance, she slowly crept toward the door.

Through her years of training Tigress had learned that just because someone knocked on your door didn't mean that they were an ally or comrade. Some clans were well known for pretending to be comrades...only to slaughter the poor trusting fool as they opened the door.

Now though, as she was fully awake, Tigress could see that the silhouette behind her door belonged to Po.

"Tigress," Po whispered in an urgent voice, proving that it was indeed Po, "get up! Quickly its an emergency! Wake Mantis and meet me outside!" With that Po ran quietly-as quietly as he could- down the hall way. Tigress chuckled to herself when she overheard the panda fall.

Carefully and quietly stepping out into the hall way she crept to Mantis' room. She was careful in not trying to awaken Crane, Monkey, or Viper as they had only come back from a gruelly mission but an hour ago-she had heard them come in.

Once she made it to Mantis' room she rapped the door until she heard a familiar grunt. Using the same urgent hushed tone as Po she told Mantis to get up now and that it was urgent and that all would be explained outside.

After hearing a more alert "Right!" come from the bug the headed for the door outside.

While opening the door, Mantis hopped on her shoulder-still slightly sleepy.

"Whazz go'in onz?" Mantis asked still half asleep.

"I don't know. Po woke me up a few minutes ago. He said it was an emergency. So wake-up!" she whispered loudly at the bug.

"Okay! Okay!"

They were outside now and a certain panda was slightly irritated.

"Come on! Hurry!"

Mantis, now fully awake, retorted, "Yes, cause you're always on time for the gong."

Tigress chuckled as the panda tried to find a fitting excuse.

"That's...It's just that...uhhh. Oh, we don't have time for this we've got to hurry." Po getting annoyed.

"Right!"

Po started to head down toward the Valley, Tigress and Mantis in tow. When he reached the nearest building he attempted to scale it. Failing miserably. Smirking, Tigress pulled him up and rolled her eyes when he tried to make an excuse for himself.

Then leading the way, the trio leaped from rooftop to rooftop. The entire journey took only about thirty minutes. They would've been there sooner but Po fell...alot.

"Here it is," Po whispered pointing to the building next to the one they were on. Leaping across they looked for a way in, which Po found quickly.

"Hurry, we're running out of time!" Po said hastily as Tigress sat next to him

"Keep it down!" Mantis yelled in a whisper.

That's when Tigress felt it. A hand. A male's hand. A male's hand in a_ very_ inappropriate place, that if not removed would be broken before the night's end.

**"Whose hand is that?"** Tigress asked incredulously.

"I don't even have hands!" Mantis yelled defensively.

That was right. Mantis didn't have hands. And she was certain that she felt a hand. A large hand had touched her.

"Quiet! You'll compromise the mission!"

Well now...Po was certainly in a rush to change subject.

Po and Tigress began to remove a large tile piece.

"But seriously. Does it look like I have hands?"

The stone cover was off and Tigress and Mantis jumped down. Tigress's face held a light blush

_Thank gods my fur covers this stupid blush!_

* * *

**Whatcha think? I have an idea for an aftermath where Tigress goes to confront Po...but I wanted to see what y'all thought about this small story. **


	2. Aftermath!

**Author note: I own nothing! So here I am back with the Aftermath! (Dum-dum-dum!)...hmmm dramatic music. Anyway, sorry for the wait. While I will admit that most of my hiatus had to do with writer's block, school, life in general, and... laziness most of it had to do with my Mommaw (Grandma). She died a few weeks ago...and its been hard.**

**Anyway I want to reply to one of the reviews right quick.**

**Netbug009: Watch Secrets of the Master why Po woke them up. This was mainly me picking at this little bit of dialogue at the beginning that I almost missed.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Whose Hand is That?!**_

_-Aftermath_

After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, Tigress finally gave up. Growling, she bolted upright in her bed. While Tigress hated giving up, she knew she would never get to sleep…not until she had a "chat" with a certain panda.

Carefully she got up and sneaked out of the barracks without waking the others. Jumping across roof tops the second time that night, Tigress wondered how to she should _deal_ with the panda. By the time she landed on the roof of the Masters' Council exhibit she had formulated several ideal ways to handle Po.

Judging by the dawn breaking through sky it had only been about ten minutes since Shifu dismissed Mantis and herself. Even so, Tigress noted that Po had yet to even start on repairing the roof.

Gracefully, Tigress jumped down through the hole. The sound of snoring and mumbling immediately hit her ears.

_He locked himself in the sarcophagus. Really? _Tigress knew Po was…shall we say a bit balance challenged, but getting himself locked in a sarcophagus?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…chocolate flavored dumplings…zzzzzzz…Shifu's head exploded… zzzzzzzzzz…Honey almond cookies…"

Tigress stifled a giggle as she unlocked the sarcophagus, letting Po drop to floor. He did not even stir.

_Figures…_

Crouching down, Tigress did the only thing she _knew_ would wake him up.

"Po," she tenderly whispered, "Monkey left his almond cookies on the counter."

She barely said "counter" before started, nearly head butting her.

"_Where?_ Huh? Oh, haha, real funny Tigress…" sitting up, Po dusted himself off.

He eyes the tiger with curiosity. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Tigress took a deep breath before saying, "Shifu told us that you'd be here repairing roof and, well, we need to talk." Tigress heard and audible gulp emanate from the panda.

"T-talk about…?"

"Remember when we were breaking into here and right when we were on the roof? Well, I asked both Mantis and yourself a question…you remember my question right?"

Po nodded, sweating heavily.

"'Whose hand is that?' and Mantis doesn't have hands so tell m panda if it wasn't Mantis or myself then is must've been…"

"_Me?_" Po squeaked.

Tigress nodded.

"Okay, okay. I sooo totally deserve this, but pleeease don't kill me. Please, I have so much to live for. Like the new dumpling shop opening up next week o-o-or-or the—"

"Po."

"—or…or the new Furious Five action figures coming out soon…or— "

"Po!"

"—or the next Dragon Warrior Da—"

_Smack!_

Po froze before shaking his head and looking up at the tiger (he's still sitting down) sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"No problem…just one thing."

Jerking the panda of the floor, Tigress pulled him to eye level and with an intensity Po hadn't seen since Gongmen Jail.

"Never—do that—again." She dropped him, enjoying watching him freaked out.

"R-right. Nope, never."

She looked down at him, sighed and then said—

"Next time have some courage and ask me out—not be so stupid as to do…_that_." Curtly she turned on her heels leaving a baffled panda staring at her back. Tigress then mumbled something about "typical guys" and "didn't think you were a pervert" before speaking again.

"See you later…or never depending on how fast you can repair the ceiling. Doors open in five minutes, Po." Then she was gone, leaving Po flabbergasted.

_Did she just give me permission to ask her out?_

Sunlight peeked into the room, right into Po's green eyes.

"_Ow_…to bright. _Whaaa! _Shifu's going to kill me. Okay, okay time to fix the roof…cat-like flexes…w-whaa!"

Po fell right back into the sarcophagus, this time toppling it over.

"Awww…man."

* * *

Soooo...whatcha think? Read and review.


End file.
